


Love at first site (Art)

by PeachyTomura



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce looks good in anything, Clark simping for Bruce, Crossdressing, Damn Karen, Flustered Clark Kent, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyTomura/pseuds/PeachyTomura
Summary: Bruce is part of the committee at Dick’s school. Everything is going well except for... urg... Karen. Almost every decisions she inputs is wrong. There hasn’t been a single time she has opened her mouth that Bruce has agreed or even mildly tolerated what she said. Finally, she breaks the last of his patience with her latest “opinion”.“Boys should be proper, none of this dressing in women’s clothing nonsense. I would never let my boys do such a thing.”Bruce decides to show her, and everyone else, EXACTLY what he thinks of that. He goes for a walk.Clark was not expecting what he saw when he flew by, but he was certainly not complaining.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Love at first site (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw a really nice dress and thought this would look great on Bruce. Thus this. Hope you like.

Wear what you want. Punch anyone who disagrees. Be awesome, be gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos sustain me, so feel free to let me know what you think ☺️ 
> 
> I saw someone talking about the idea of Bruce being on the committee but fighting with someone else where she says shit like this and figured Bruce would absolutely do this cause he know he looks good and he loved being dramatic and petty. But I can’t remember where I saw it or who wrote it so can’t give credit. If you know let me know.


End file.
